No hacen falta ramos de flores
by Lucas Ryouta
Summary: Ella es una compañera de clase, específicamente la cohibida presidenta. Tatsuya no tardó en darse cuenta del interés que la chica tenía para con él, esa forma tan profunda de mirarlo y los sonrojos incontenibles lo motivaron para divertirse un rato. (One-shot) (No Pairing)


**Canción: No hace falta - Il Volo**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos sino de sus respectivos autores, ésta historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro y mala fe.**

 **Advertencias: Lemmon (hetero), no hay pareja.**

* * *

 **No hacen falta ramos de flores**

 **.**

 _No hacen falta los ramos de flores_

 _No sanan dolores si busco y no estás._

 ** _._**

La puerta se cerró de golpe al momento que empujó a la joven con la finalidad de aprisionarla con su cuerpo, devorando esos labios cuán animal hambriento y ella apenas pudo respirar, sobretodo aferrarse al chaquetín escolar que el contrario portaba. La danza entre sus lenguas resonó en aquel cubículo, Himuro estaba encendido no porque le gustara la chica, sino por la adrenalina que conlleva el peligro a ser descubiertos.

Ella es una compañera de clase, específicamente la cohibida presidenta. Tatsuya no tardó en darse cuenta del interés que la chica tenía para con él, esa forma tan profunda de mirarlo y los sonrojos incontenibles lo motivaron para divertirse un rato. Tampoco era un desgraciado, sin embargo la carne es débil. A falta de contacto de ese tipo pensó que no sería mala idea corromperla.

Se aprovechó de la inocencia femenina para llevar a cabo su más oscura fantasía. Los labios tiernos y pequeños de la joven eran ahora mordidos al punto de hincharlos, mientras se daba espacio para volver a adentrar su frutilla dentro la boca adversa; ella apenas podía seguir su ritmo, pero por él lo daría todo. El primer gemido placentero fue música para los oídos del escolta; se separó para mirar a los ojos negros de la chica, llenos en deseo contagiado. En casos como esos no hacían falta los ramos de flores.

Himuro acarició la mejilla de la chica a modo de reconfortarla y con un segundo propósito, fue un poco abajo del cuello hasta la clavícula para llegar al listón rojo que ajustaba el cuello de su blusa y lo jaló con lentitud, esperando por supuesto una reacción favorable. Cuando ella asintió cambió la sonrisa de victoria por una de caballero ante su princesa, falsa por supuesto... Ella -estando enamorada profundamente- le creyó. El azabache quitó el listón para obtener mejor acceso a esas líneas adorables de su clavícula.

Comenzó repartiendo finos besos en el cuello justo en lo largo de la yugular, ella se limitó a entrecerrar los ojos disfrutando ese repentino placer. Era nuevo debido a su virginidad, por eso temblaba al saber que no había retroceso, dudaba mucho poder detener a ese hombre que le encantaba y ella misma ya sentía cierta calentura en su intimidad. Suspiraba al oído del dorsal número doce.

—Himuro-kun...

El llamado respondió con un monosílabo sin separarse pero entendió el mensaje, logró pegarse más a la chica restregando su pelvis al cuerpo contrario, ella se sonrojó en demasía al momento que sintió la dureza contra su parte sensible. La blusa del uniforme recordaba a ambos que siguen siendo estudiantes de preparatoria jugando a cosas de adultos, Himuro por su parte seguía en su mundo, al contrario de la presidenta estudiantil, esa distaba mucho de ser su primera vez con alguien. Fue quitando botón por botón hasta abrir por completo la prenda y ante sus ojos, un sostén de curioso color lavanda hacía juego con la piel blanca de su compañera.

Tatsuya se inclinó un poco hacia su oreja, susurrando cerca de ella un _''No haré nada que no quieras''_ , mintiendo por enésima vez desde que inició su supuesta relación con la joven. ¿Remordimientos? Hasta el momento ninguno. Tal vez después de obtener lo que quiera y finalmente dejarla a su suerte se echaría a todas las amigas de ésta encima, aun así nada era de importancia. Ya fue lo suficiente herido por el amor que prefería evitarlo. Para obtener simple sexo no era necesario tener sentimientos.

La castaña de cortos cabellos inició un beso que pintaba a ser demandante salvo Himuro no tardó en tener el control; subió una de las manos por el costado desnudo de la chica, aquella cintura plana provocó que sus ganas de ascender crecieran y tampoco se reprimió. Al primer contacto de su mano encima de uno de sus pechos protegidos por el sostén, ella generó un sonido delicado. Masajeó de manera circular repetidas veces haciéndola gemir.

Ella se sentía húmeda e incómoda con las nuevas sensaciones, con toda la valentía ganada durante tanto tiempo de observarlo a lo lejos insistió en quitarle el chaquetín deportivo y temblorosa, acariciar bajo su camiseta negra los abdominales bien trabajados gracias al básquetbol. Muchas chicas seguro la envidiarían debido a tal acción, después de todo Tatsuya era muy popular. Himuro dejó que lo hiciera pero a cambio lamió la clavícula de la contraria, bajando peligrosamente hasta el área de los senos. Acarició el otro por encima de la prenda y se permitió disfrutar de los gemidos audibles.

Tatsuya posó ambas manos tras la espalda de la presidenta en busca de los ganchos del sujetador, de un movimiento los separó. Aprovechando descendió una de ellas con reticencia, acariciando la espalda baja y luego, el trasero. Apretó un poco haciendo que ella soltara un grito; ya se acostumbraba a esas reacciones tan adorables. Luego tomó un tirante del sostén y lo bajó primero que el otro para darse un tiempo. Finalmente la prenda cayó al piso, la joven trató de cubrirse en respuesta pero un beso más tranquilo logró que apartara los brazos de su pecho.

No eran pechos enormes ni tampoco pequeños, eran perfectos para el azabache puesto que cabían en su mano. Masajeó directamente uno antes de acercar su boca al otro, justo al rosado pezón que se erizaba al sentir apenas el aliento. Rozó con su lengua provocando a la adversa, a esas alturas los gemidos que emitía lograban ser incluso escandalosos. Además cerraba sus piernas a modo de calmar la palpitación en su entrepierna.

Ese fue un detalle visible para Himuro, en menos de lo esperado le dio la vuelta haciéndola quedar de frente a la pared del cubículo, ella a producto de la excitación arqueó la espalda y levantó las caderas. Himuro besó uno de sus hombros blancos para proseguir en su acto. A comparación de otras veces no fue tan rápido y desesperado. En primera porque sabía que era virgen y segundo, de todas maneras tendría que verla diariamente en el aula de clases. Era mejor llevar la fiesta en paz.

Las caricias comenzaron en sus muslos, subiendo poco a poco incluyendo la tela de la falda. A su vista quedaron unas bragas sencillas en color pastel, húmedas cuando pasaba sus dedos en medio. Si resultaba cálido sobre la tela, dioses, ya se imaginaba el contacto sin ella. El escolta se sintió ansioso, no obstante sabía portarse como caballero.

Acarició sus labios vaginales arrancando sonidos más suplicantes que los anteriores, señal que le decía lo muy necesitada que la tenía. Finalmente tomó de las orillas aquella prenda, descendiendo ésta con lentitud casi tortuosa a la altura de los muslos. Con el índice y el medio se abrió paso entre la enrojecida área en busca del punto de placer, apartando ambos labios y sintiendo la calidez. Exploró al tiempo que repartía besos en la espalda contraria pero uno de los sonidos más eróticos le indicó que su área fue descubierta. Jugó con el clítoris hinchado, ella gemía y juró verla mover sus caderas.

 _¿Para qué esperar?_

Introdujo el índice en su cavidad, cosa que no fue del todo dolorosa para ella puesto que la lubricación natural ayudaba bastante a la tarea. Al segundo soltó un respingo pero mediante el tiempo pasaba se acostumbró. Himuro hizo algunos movimientos de entrada y salida para estimularla, pronto ya no fue suficiente.

Buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón la cartera y en el interior como todo hombre precavido, sacó un envoltorio pequeño de aluminio. Guardó todo de nuevo y bajó su pantalón deportivo junto con los bóxers lo suficiente para liberar su hombría. Restregó la erección entre las nalgas de la chica, luego colocaría la protección debida para evitar cualquier tipo de accidentes.

Ella le miró sobre el hombro, estaba enamorada de ese único ojo visible que para ella emitía cariño incondicional. Qué equivocada más ella no lo sabría. Asintió para darle luz verde al extranjero y sin más, Tatsuya se abrió paso en su estrecha calidez. No pudo entrar tan rápido puesto a los quejidos de dolor; fue despacio y luego del vaivén la castaña sintió un tirón que le hizo derramar un par de lágrimas pero fue mejor de lo que esperó.

Himuro esperó el tiempo suficiente antes de seguir con unas ligeras embestidas, haciéndolos suspirar a ambos. La tomó de las caderas para guiarla en un ritmo cándido a comparación de las paredes y azulejos blancos de los baños masculinos. El receso se había terminado hace demasiado y siendo sincero le extrañaba que el profesor no los haya mandado a buscar. El viejo de física era el típico toca-pelotas estricto que de llegar cinco minutos tarde, te ponía la falta como si fuera de todo el día. Además que la joven era alumna excepcional, no por bonita era la presidenta estudiantil de segundo año.

El dorsal doce gruñía al acelerar su ritmo, la estrechez lo succionaba sin piedad de modo que lo estaba volviendo loco. La joven alzaba la voz cada vez con mayor frecuencia y por mucho que le pareciera sensual al azabache, si los pillaban estaban fritos. Optó por ladear su mentón y besarla utilizando su lengua para mantenerla ocupada. Total, casi estaba llegando al límite.

Arremetió con velocidad rozando su pene en distintas ocasiones con el botón de placer femenino, provocando que su interior se contrajera y por ende creando deliciosos espasmos que lo hicieron delirar. Ella no logró soportarlo mucho y llegó al cielo primero; el pelinegro tardó unas cuantas embestidas más para culminar en la funda de látex.

No esperó a recuperarse ni a que ella se recuperara del orgasmo, salió de su interior para retirarse el condón y hacerle un nudo, después lo tiró en el bote de basura. Se acomodó el bóxer y el pantalón posteriormente ante la mirada atónita de la castaña, estando aún semidesnuda y jadeante. Abrochó su propio chaquetín y se recargó en la pared del cubículo.

La presidenta volvió a la tierra y se acomodó las ropas lo mejor que pudo, aunque todavía le faltó abrocharse la blusa cuando Tatsuya sonrió. Esa sonrisa fue diferente a las demás.  
Esperó a que terminara para ser él quien le hiciera el moño en el cuello con el listón.

—Himuro-kun, ¿V-Vas algún lado? —preguntó ella con miedo. No quería estar sola después de haber hecho eso con la persona que amaba.

Él soltó una risa de lado. —La hora pasó rápido, obvio debo ir al club de baloncesto.

—Oh... P-Pero ¿Te veré después de clases? —la presidenta intentó acariciar bajo el flequillo del más alto, sin embargo él la detuvo casi con brusquedad.

—Temo decirte que ésta fue la última vez. Fue bueno mientras duró.

La joven vio todo a su alrededor derrumbarse, incluso no sintió cuando Himuro dejó su mano y se alejó por la puerta del cubículo.

—Hasta luego, Hanabi-chan.

Esa maldita sonrisa de doble interpretación; la castaña no supo si se estaba burlando de ella o de verdad se despedía. ¿Qué mal cometió en el pasado para merecer esa humillación? Himuro le había demostrado cariño a menos que supiera mentir. Y quizá hasta ahora se dio cuenta que en efecto, solo la ha utilizado. Cuando él la dejó en el baño de hombres, ella murmuró:

—mi nombre es Kaori...

* * *

 _¿Les he dicho que todo lo que escucho lo convierto en un Fic? Bueno, por si no lo sabían._

 _Tenía ganas de escribir algo picante con Himuro, después de todo es su mes de apareamiento -Chiste de Himuro no Harem-._

 **Lucas.**


End file.
